


Warmth

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a windy, stormy night, and most of Hogwarts was asleep, tucked in their beds, safe in the year after Voldemort's final defeat. Harry's own quarters up in Gryffindor tower were undisturbed. His bed, lonely and forgotten, had been forsaken for the Head Girl's private rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Season of Kink bingo card. Warning for ridiculous romance novel-style sex.

It was a windy, stormy night, and most of Hogwarts was asleep, tucked in their beds, safe in the year after Voldemort's final defeat. Harry's own quarters up in Gryffindor tower were undisturbed. His bed, lonely and forgotten, had been forsaken for the Head Girl's private rooms. Harry wasn't Head Boy—not even killing Voldemort changed the fact that he'd never been a prefect, the first step to becoming HB—but Hermione's Head Girl badge lay on the nearby bench atop her robes. A lacy black bra and pale blue panties peeked out from under her under them. But Harry himself was turned away, toward his present and his future, toward his beautiful girlfriend swimming in the Head Students' shared bath.

"We're not going to get caught," he told his Hermione as she gave him a very familiar look. The one that very clearly said she was following on his grand adventures because she loved him (and, occasionally, because she thought he and Ron needed minders.

"Most definitely," she agreed. "Because if we do, Ernie will faint dead away, and I'll be stuck telling Flitwick that his favorite student is out of commission."

Harry's nose twitched. " _Ernie_." Of all the people to be Head Boy, there was probably no one more qualified, yet no one that annoyed him to such an extent. After the fiasco in second year, when Ernie had viciously accused him of being the Heir of Slytherin, Harry hadn't been able to acquire patience for the Hufflepuff.

"It could've been Draco," Hermione reminded him. "I wouldn't have minded—if I had to share an adjoining door with anyone, well, his shoulders are quite broad."

"Mine are broad, too," Harry replied, a reflexive scowl on his lips. Honestly, if only Ron had been able to become Head Boy; then Harry could simply never leave these rooms, having both his friends (and privacy from the rest of Gryffindor house) at his side.

"Very." Quirking a smile, Hermione said, "Aren't you coming in?"

Quickly, Harry threw down his remaining clothes. His outer robes had already joined Hermione's, along with his shirt, and now his pants and briefs had fallen to the ground. He was overly conscious of his naked body as he took his first step into the hot water. It wasn't as though Hermione had never seen him; she had, quite thoroughly. The first time in the tent they'd spent all those months in, then later, when they could enjoy themselves without fear.

Harry shivered as the warmth of the pool reached his member, rousing him almost as much as Hermione's darkened eyes. He swam the length of the extravagantly large bathtub, coming to Hermione's side with a long stroke of his arms. Her eyes slid across him. No bubble potion had been added to the water, leaving his body easily seen through the water—and hers. Her lovely breasts only half covered by the water, her body turned towards him invitingly, her southernmost regions hidden from view by the swirls of her long hair.

Judging by his girlfriend's gaze, her thoughts had aligned with his. Grasping his shoulder, Hermione murmured, "Yes, very broad," as she sat down onto his lap, her legs on either side of him.

Harry thrust inside her, against the heat of the water and her body's soft, tight sheathe. In their lust, little mattered but the slide of their bodies and their groans as they found pleasure in each other. And when they were finally through, Hermione leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, their bodies and minds echoing satisfaction into the air of the Head Students' baths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
